


A Gift from the Sandman who brought sleep

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death In Dream, Demonic Possession, Disguise, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Insomnia, Platonic Relationships, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Sloth is going about sympathy the wrong way, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The Sides of Thomas Sanders are thinking up a back up plan to deal with the issue of the escaped Sins.But when Sloth attempts to attack the Sides in the world of dreams, can Diligence be found in time?Or will Sloth's gift take the toll that the other Sins want?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736860
Kudos: 9





	1. The Sides and a Gift from Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wrath's appearance along with Irrationality and Patience, things are at an all time low for Thomas Sander's Sides.  
> Also who is that weird guy selling real blue coffee in the park and what does he really want with the Youtuber?

A male figure wearing a brown cloak held up a glass bottle containing a teal blue liquid as they stated in the Dreamland of the Imagination. "Okay, Wrath's been beaten, guess it's my turn next. Gurl, i was hoping to wait until autumn for the plan! This gift is all for the sake of your happiness Thomas. Can't exactly hurry sleep-bringing." Then he left slowly upon realising Remy had been watching him. Remy groaned as he headed back "Oh no. Why's that dude hanging around here anyway? Man, I shouldn't have listened to that orange jerk when he said splitting of all of my bad emotions was a good idea! Especially since that created an evil twin of me!"

Meanwhile back in the real world on a Monday during May the 16th... It had barely been a fortnight since Wrath had arrived in the real world at the disaster May garden party involving Aunt Pattie and all of the Sides of Thomas Sanders were drawing up a meeting in Logan's room. Logan stated, while rapping his fingers on the blackboard." Now alright everyone. Our first order of business is to figure out which one of the seven deadly Sins could attack Thomas next. Apart from Wrath, since we already met him last week." 

Jules Sanders just sobbed into a tissue as he muttered "Where'd I go wrong with my son? We're both failures. Waaahaha!" Patton added nervously towards the crying Irrationality side. "You weren't exactly the best with coping methods and I was a horrible, selfish person back then. But I was worried Alex would get Thomas hurt. I know you can't forgive me for what I did Jules and neither can I to be honest. But let's just make a start on rebuilding the relationships." 

Then Remy killed the calm moment as he burst into the room, with disheveled hair and missing sunglasses. "Dudes, I just saw Sloth five, maybe three hours ago in the dreamland last night!! Seriously I missed my coffee gurl and I feel mad now. I'm a function, not an emotion! So who let Sloth out, cos I'm in the mood to kick the authority's butt and chew bubblegum!" Remus pointed at Patton. "We don't know, but I think it's Patton, since his tippy-tappy shoes prints were near our side of the mind palace." Patton now felt worse as Remy grumbled. "Gurl, you're Thomas's Morality! Why'd you do that, it doesn't make sense for you to do something bad like this!" 

Patton shrugged. "I honestly don't know Remy. I only vaguely remember walking to the Dark Side's area of the mind in the middle of the night and the rest is a blur." Remy groaned and the two people of his ire. "You can't remember anything else? Lame excuse Patty , but I'll let it slide. Jules, this is also your fault. You should have said something better, you jazz poser!" Jules then bitched back to Remy as his clothes changed to a copy of Wrath's outfit.. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have taken what I said back than, literally Sleep. That's it! I quit, this meeting's a bust! See you later!" In a puff of orange smoke which smelt like pine tree needles, Logan sighed at his brother's temper. "Does anybody else with to raise a point?" 

Meanwhile in the real world, Thomas was getting ready to get changed after breakfast, when he heard on his phone's notification settings that the weather would be cool today. "Hi Joan, do u want to go to Depot Park?" "Yeah, sound gr8t see u there" Joan replied at his house as he got ready to jog over from his house. Thomas Sanders than put down his phone, got changed into his trousers and short T-shirt. As he locked the door on the jog to Depot Park,he didn't notice a green snake mutter. "What's taking Sloth so long to do one job?"

But when the two friends arrived at the park, a lot of people were just snoozing on the grass and some people looked badly sunburned in the heat. "Okay, that's weird. Why's all those people sleeping on the grass?" Joan stated while a business man complained to a guy at a drink vending machine stand. "This coffee tastes bland and was meant to invigorate me, not make me feel tired!" "Well maybe you should've read the small print dude. Anyway, here's the money back from the Sleepy Coffee." The guy in the suit snatched the dollars off the drink vendor and muttered away about suing the vendor. 

As Thomas and Joan were about to leave, the drink vendor called out to the two visitors as the business man left the park. "Oh hi there. You two need some sleepy coffee or do you need the G-speltza?" Thomas stated "Why do you sell drinks that make people sleepy? Do you have something in mind as a goal or do you need money?" The stranger sighed. "Well yes, there's plenty of satisfied customers. And it's a steal at only 6 dollars." "6 dollars?! That's way too expensive for one coffee!! Come on Thomas let's go!" 

The vendor sighed just as the duo were about to leave. "Alright then, I'll lower the price to 1.50 dollars for the both of you. Here Thomas, you try a sample just as proof of goodwill. " "Okay then. We could buy it for later." But Thomas didn't notice the sleeping pills put into the blueberry coffee as he tried it and Joan moved to jog off to the other side of Depot Park. Suddenly Thomas felt something metallic and bitter enter his tongue,although the bitter coffee mixed the special ingredients taste and the you-tuber quickly realised something was wrong with the coffee he'd drunk.. Janus and Virgil both panicked in Virgil's room as Janus groaned. "Patton thanks a lot for suggesting Thomas pay Sloth. Now Thomas has been drugged! Virgil, you go and warn the others." 

"Don't worry Thomas. Soon you'll be safe. It might sting a little, but the pain will pass. Think of this as a gift from your godfather Acadi. You'll sleep well free from troubles and the waking pain of life. Now go to sleep. Please just take this little gift of mine. This gift is from the Sloth Sandman, a demonic bringer of sleep. And this is all for the sake of your happiness!" The figure of the drink vendor glitched out, to show a figure with bed hair and teal eyes as Thomas stated "But you spiked my drink.. That's wrong and you're in broad daylight kidnapping me?! Someone's zzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Then he fell asleep on the ground as the stranger picked him up

Joan quickly saw the teal eyed stranger casually pick Thomas up and dial-ed the Gainsville cops on his orange cell phone. 

"Oh my god, 911 . Cops, someone just drugged my friend and is trying to kidnap him in Depot Park! You can't miss the guy,he's got teal eyes,bed hair and a blue onesie." Meanwhile Sloth was carrying Thomas out of the park, only for two black cops to stop him. "You are under arrest for kidnapping Thomas Sanders. You have the right to remain silent."

But Sloth did not care about human laws and slowed down time just to make the cops look bad as he walked off towards the Dream world and somewhere else in the town. But he couldn't hold the time slowing thing for too long and got chased by the cops until the sun set and he headed into the dream world with Thomas Sanders in tow. 

Virgil entered the Mind palace,only to find Patton and Remus a sluggish mess. "Oh kiddo.I guess something bad's happened?" "Yes Patton! No shit, of course something bad's happened,Thomas has been just drugged and kidnapped by Sloth!" Remus added as he barged into the conversation. "Virgy,that's kinda obvious,because apart from all the food tasting like tin foil,it's hard for all of us to move. Oh it's nerdy wolverine playing Captain Obvious!" 

A teal blue tide started flooding the Mind Palace as Logan sluggishly stated as he fell asleep standing up. "This is obviouslyyyyy a sign of Sloth's handiwork. ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." But then Roman quickly jumped into the Imagination to follow after Sloth while Virgil just snoozed. He wandered all the way into Thomas's dream, onto a royal navy ship and looked at the sea filled with Gift,frog pirates and one massive pirate ship with a bear,blue moon and club suit Jolly Rodger flag. So Roman,upon realising he was on a navy ship quickly ordered the captain,a stocky man with a face like Joan's called Captain John Pyros. "Set after that pirate ship by the blue Jolly Rodger John. Someone has been kidnapped and taken on board." "Oh, of course your majesty. Anything for the Prince!" 

Meanwhile on Sloth's ship, a blue frog stated to Sloth who was lazing in the captain's quarters. "Ribbet,we have a problem captain. The royal naval boat of Roman Sanders, the Prince of Creativity is bearing down on the starboard bow! What should we do?" Sloth yawned as he felt. "Gurl,I'm working on it. Maybe you should man the cannons. I'll create something like a storm!" 

Though it wasn't as taxing as manifesting in the real world,Sloth rose his hands and created a sea storm. The wind nearly caused the two ships to run aground. But the navy boarded the pirate ship, after the naval shoot-out and started fighting the frog pirates,which creeped Roman out since they looked like meaner versions of Patton Sanders with bad teeth and scurvy. Sloth looked a bit tidier in the dream world than in the real world all dressed up, as the Sin gave a fake doll-like smile at the creative side. "Oh hello there. What brings you to my ship the SS Belphegor sweet Prince?" 

Roman unsheathed his sword and declared. "Return Thomas Sanders to the waking world,you foul knave or face my blade." Sloth looked annoyed as he casually dodged a cannonball as he groaned. "No I won't, how'd you get in this dream? Thought you still have scars from Mr Bullhorn? I'm happy you called me that though." Something on Roman's right palm flared like an ugly flare of pain as Wrath's possession scar boiled underneath his gloves,but Roman slashed and parried the lazy Sin's small sword. 

But try as Roman could fight, the rising tides of the Gift sea knocked him down off the boat and into the depths as he drowned. Sloth stated as he walked through the dream world boat. "Now you're not my problem, or Thomas's problem anymore. Just let him sleep!" Then Roman woke up in his room in a cold sweat at the memory of dying in the dream . 

Meanwhile Lust stated to Sloth as he entered the dream quarters of the SS Belphegor with a pink haze as the. "What the hell Sloth?! That is dangerous,reckless and you could've gotten Thomas or his friend Joan and all the people in the park killed in the real world! Are you even listening to me or are you just ignoring me because you are tired after all that you've done?" Sloth than angrily started to monologue as he changed his clothes while clutching a vial of green Gift. "Yes, I am aware of what you are saying Lux,I'm not that stupid. I mean everyone overlooks me all the time, because I am the least active of all the Sins. But you know what else I hear? People snoozing,blurting out their deepest thoughts and desires in their dreams all perfect fragment of a soul. But Patton,Virgil and all of the others don't know we both can listen into them and my counterpart is an idiot if he thinks i'd willingly help him. Sure I'm lazy,but I want him to sleep now,not during the night or for three hours. Right now,since most of the Virtues aren't doing anything and that green Duke should be. And if you don't stop poking your mouth into my plan,then I'll make his sleep permanent with the Sixth Gift!" 

Lust visibly looked shocked as he backed off and retorted. "You honestly can't be serious Sloth?! That poison doesn't exist in the real world!" "Yeah,but it's easy to conjure up a vessel of Sin, ever since those Evilous Chronicles light novels came out online. Surprised you and Wrath don't use them,but oh well.More power to you if you don't feel like it eh?" 

Lust and Sloth than left the dream world as Remy entered Sloth's ship and sighed to Thomas. "Seriously dude,how'd you wind up kidnapped by my own evil twin? I'd better go help the others and quick.." 

A teal to be continued sign appeared as the camera stopped recording...


	2. Dreamland Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Roman died in Thomas's dream, everyone else has to think up another plan.  
> But will it be really be sunshine and rainbows or does a virtue have some home truths to reveal everybody?

Roman Sanders got up in his bedroom and stated. "Thank goodness that was a dream, it felt too real. And I died in it as well!" He was about to get up and head in a second time, when Virgil burst through. "I heard you screaming in your sleep! Did you find Thomas?" Roman shrugged in his silk pyjamas, only to notice he had a stomach wound. 

. Then Roman replied back. "Well, I tried to save him in the Dream world, but that villain Sloth somehow found out and I died in the dream by being thrown overboard by Sloth." "Wait what the heck Roman?!! You actually died in a dream because of Sloth!" Virgil spluttered in shock while Roman headed over to his wardrobe to create some bandages.

.

Logan rapped his knuckles onto the debate board and stated towards the squabbling Sides. "Alright everyone this is a serious situation. Thomas Sanders has been kidnapped by Sloth and Roman died during the first dream world rescue attempt." Remus snickered. "Wow, nerdy wolverine. That shit's really obvious. Surprised that lazy guy managed to get the drop on all six of us. It's not really funny." Patton nervously spoke up. "It's all my fault. But has anyone seen Janus? He's not here." 

Roman sighed as he replied. "No, none of us saw him He must have gone off without telling Patton." Remus nearly flung himself at his brother before yelling. "Then go find that virtue guy and help him brother. Before Thomas gets buried alive or something stupid happens because of Sloth." 

Meanwhile as Remus plowed the dream monsters with his mace, Sloth boredly toyed with the puppets of the other Sides and Virtues. "Yawn, that should have distracted them, unless turtle, you aren't the real Patton." Upon realising Sloth had realised he was in disguise Janus bristled as Sloth carefully kept Thomas hydrated, quickly revealing his actual appearance. 

"Now you are all safe and happy Thomas. See, dreaming away in sleep isn't all that bad. Why are you trying to stop me anyway Deceit? Everyone deserves to have a bit of-" Sloth queried as he gently ran his fingers though the slumbering Thomas Sanders's hair on the bed, as an enraged Janus hissed. "Sssshut up Sloth! What happiness!? What kind of hope!? You only wanted Thomas to sssleep without end! But life doesssn't work that way and he could die!" Already the lying Side was starting to feel the tell tale signs of his own human form showing the cracks of animal instinct. 

. The teal blue eyed Sin didn't seem to hear his rant as Sloth yawned. "Blah,blah,blah. Don't lecture me dude, you lied, disguised and went behind the other Light Side's backs and let Remus out which only made things worse! So I think he deserves some peaceful rest for once, away from you or anyone else." Which just annoyed Janus even more, since Sloth just seemed to be taking things out of context and ignoring the reason behind his own actions. But then again Janus hadn't been a saint either.

Patton and Logan called the cops and suddenly felt like there was another Side, be 

Sloth looked at Diligence, before saying as he fell asleep standing up. "No Diligence. You're boring and dull! I'm not letting Thomas wake up, he needs to sleep. Think I'll just ignore you and catch some Zs zzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Diligence visibly twitched his eyelids before pouring a bucket of cold water over Sloth, as the Sun's dream sand turned to sludge before yelling. "In the Lord's name I demand you to get up and wake Thomas up. You're being rather rude falling asleep while I was talking."

Sloth than picked up a doll that had teal hair, before opening a stomach compartment to reveal a blue bottle containing Gift as he threatenigly waved it in the air. "No! I'll use to gift on him if you get close."


	3. Cartoon Therapy for Wrath and Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn awkward when two of the seven deadly Sins show up for therapy at Picani's office.

Emile Picani had been just about to put a closed sign up in his office, when suddenly a portal with gears and flower petals opened up as two of the Sins and two of the Virtues. Wrath and Sloth were both arguing about something while Patience and Diligence looked at their wits end at the other.

.

"Oh my goodness! What seems to be the problem here?!" The therapist sighed as Patience replied. "We need your help urgently with Wrath and Sloth." Diligence looked perturbed but also explained. "Neither of them would listen to our advice, Wrath keeps on breaking objects and Sloth keeps on falling asleep at inappropriate times. Which is why we need your assistance." 

. Wrath shot back. "Yeah,but you're not Jules,so why are you asking?"


End file.
